


Why doesn't he like cats?

by Zeldagirl2926



Category: The Mummy Series, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hope you all enjoy, I forgot how much I love this movie, I will actually be consistent with this fic, M/M, The Mummy AU, but idk, gay babies, if you havent seen it drop what you are doing and watch it, its so freaking good, keith as evie cause im trash, lotor is creepy af, major spoilers for the movie, sadly no pidge in this fic, sheith is my life, shiro and keith love each other so much, shiro makes a good rick, the mummy 1999, then she might be there kid, unless I also write a fic for the second movie, will be adding more tags as I go, yet again another self indulgent au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeldagirl2926/pseuds/Zeldagirl2926
Summary: Keith is a librarian. Shiro is a treasure hunter. After stumbling upon an ancient tomb, they both unwittingly set loose a 3,000-year-old vengeful reincarnation of an Egyptian priest who had been sentenced to an eternity as one of the living dead. Now that hes back he is determined to bring back is love, even if that puts keith at risk.





	Why doesn't he like cats?

Thebes, city of the living, crown jewel of pharaoh zarkon the first.  
Home of Lotor, Pharaohs high priest, keeper of the dead. Birthplace of Allura, Pharaohs mistress. No other man was allowed to touch her.  
But for their love, Lotor and Allura were willing to risk life itself. But even the most carefully hidden secrets will be discovered one day.

"What are you doing in here?" Zarkon barged into the temple, looking for Allura. Upon finding her, alone in the temple he noticed the smeared paint on her shoulder. "Who has touched you?!" She soon realized her mistake, upon his questioning Lotor appeared, ripping zarkons blade from his waist. "Lotor? My priest?" While distracted, Allura revealed her own blade and plunged it into Zarkons back. Lotor finished what she had started. Though their plan had failed, for Zarkons guards has noticed his absence. And stormed the temple. "Pharaohs guards!" Allura realized what must be done. "Lotor go!" She turned to him, "no I wont leave you." "Only you can resurrect me!" He realized what he had to do as well. He looked at her in desperation. The pharaohs guards entered, and Lotors pulled him away from Allura. "I wont leave you! Let me go!" She touched his cheek and let him be pulled away. "You shall live again!" The guards entered, she turned to them. "My body shall no longer be his temple!" She then drew her blade again and ended her life. Lotor could not watch. 

To resurrect her, Lotor and his guards broke into the crypt and stole her body. They went deep into the desert taking her to hamunaptra, city of the dead. Ancient burial cite of the great Pharaohs and resting place for the wealth of Egypt. For his love, Lotor went deep into the city, where he took the black book of the dead from its holy resting place. He performed the ritual, calling her soul back from the underworld. But Pharaohs bodyguards stopped him before the ritual could he completed.  
Lotors guards were sentenced to be mummified alive. As for Lotor he was condemned to suffer the most for his crimes. His punishment was so cruel it had never been performed before. He was to be buried and never seen again, for if his body was brought to the light, he would rise again and bring with him a plague. Along with the strength of invincibility, the power that could match a god. 

-1923-  
As the years went on, men and armies fought over this land, never knowing what evil lay beneath it. For 3,000 years, we the decedents of Pharaohs guards have kept watch. 

The commander took one look at the army approaching them and bolted the other way. Shiro watched as he rode off into the distance. Shiro turned to his friend, beni, not entirely sure what to do. "He just got promoted." He glanced back once more and turned back to the upcoming army. "Steady men, looks like we're on our own with this one!" The battle cries got louder, "steady! You're with me this time right?" Beni quickly replied, "of course, your strength gives me strength." Beni shook his head and ran, following his commander. Shiro shook his head and aimed once again. "Fire!" Bullets could be heard at every direction, men fell from their horses as they approached the wall. Men reloaded and continued their assult, until the approaching army pulled out their guns, and fired back. Men fell on the other side as the horsemen leapt over the walls. Drawing their swords they claimed more lives. Shiro and his men began to withdraw, but continued their fire. Shiro ran back, after firing his pistols. He spotted beni and told him to run. Beni did just that and ran right into a small open door way, and began to shut the door. "Don't you close that door!" Though Shiro continued to yell for him to stop he continued, trapping shiro in the middle of the battle. Gun shots just missed his head as he ran attempting to get as far as he could from the horsemen. He dived into the sand, rolling away from their oncoming fire. He ran as fast as he could, until he was backed against as statue. The men aimed and he accepted his fate, bracing himself for the gunfire, but it did not come. The men turned and fled from the statue. The men fell over themselves in order to get away from this location. Shiro opened his eyes to see the men fleeing, he looked around in confusion, until he heard whispering, upon looking for the owner of the voice he discovered it was coming from the statue behind him, he looked up at it. The sand around him began to move. He yelped and ran from the spot, having no idea what was happening or where he was standing, he ran into the desert, without a clue to where he was going. 

 

Cairo, Egypt 3 years later~  
The museum of antiquities

Cut to a young man, organizing books in a rather large library. He was standing on a latter holding a stack of books to be put away. "Tophmosis? What are you doing here?" He smiled and looked for the proper location for the book. "T, t,t,t,t..ah! Here you are!" He turned and saw that the book belonged on the shelf behind him. Placing his small pile on the shelf in front of him he reached across to the next bookshelf. "Ill put you where you belong!" Though he soon realized he leaned to far over, as the latter moved, he gave a small shriek as it balanced between both book shelves, standing straight. He looked around trying to figure out what to do and attempted to keep his balance steady. "Help.." he gave a small whimper and the latter soon fell forward smacking into the shelf in front of him, causing all of the shelves around the room to fall in a domino effect. He fell to the floor with a slight "oof" and quickly scrambled to move out of the way of the falling book shelves. He then looked at the damage, all around him were books and broken artifacts. "Opps." He then heard yelling come from the doorway. "What, ohh, um.." his boss then caught sight of him, he covered his mouth with his hand, unsure as to what to say. "Look at this! Sons of the pharaoh, do you know what I would take, it could be frogs, flies, locust! Anything but you! Compared to you the other plagues were a joy!" "Im so very sorry it was an accident." Keith said, "oh no, when ramses destroyed seryia that was an accident, you...are a CATASTROPHE!" Keith looked up, ready to say something. "Look at my library, why do I put up with you!?" Keith perked up at this, finally knowing what to say. "Well..you p-put up with me because I-I um, I can read and write ancient Egyptian! And I can decipher hieroglyphics, and I am the only person within a thousand miles who knows how to properly code and catalog this library thats why!" His boss jumped in and said, "I put up with you because your father and mother were out finest patrons thats why! Rest their souls. I don't care how you do it, I dont care how long it Takes! Straighten up this MESS!" With that he stormed out. 

Keith the heard a small noise coming from the back room, he moved to investigate. "Hello?" He got no response, after waiting for a bit for some kind of response, he picked up one of the torches next to him and walked in further. He looked around, trying to find the source of the noise, he then heard a bang behind him. Coming from one of the caskets set up on display, he walked over. Upon getting close, a corpse popped up and scarred the daylights out of him. He screamed and grabbed his chest. Then a laugh came from the casket, and keiths brother, lance poked his head up from inside the casket and swung an arm around the corpse he used to scare keith. "Have you no respect for the dead!?" He continued to laugh, "of course I do, sometimes I'd rather like to join them!" With that he put the corpses arm on the edge of the casket with a loud bang. Keith put the arm back in angrily, "well Id rather you do it sooner rather than later before you ruin my career the way you've ruined yours!" "Now get out!" With that he gave him a light slap on the face, prompting him to get out of the casket. "My dear sweet baby, brother, Ill have you know, that at this precise moment, my career is on a high note." He jumped out of the casket and leaned against it, keith brushed him off. "High note, hah! Oh Lance, Im really not in the mood, ive just made a bit of a mess in the library, and the bemridge scholars have rejected my application again they say that, I dont have enough experience in the field." With that he sat down on the edge of one of the displays, toying with his hands. Lance heard the sadness in his tone and walked over to his brother, bending down in front of him. "You'll always have me, old 'mum." Keith smiled at that, and bumped his head lightly against lances, who smiled widely back at him. "Besides, I have just the thing to cheer you up!" He got up and looked down into the casket his had been in. "Oh no Lance not another worthless trinket, if I have to take one more piece of Junk to the curators to try and-" he stopped when lance held up what he found. "Where did you get this?" He took the odd looking black box from his brothers hand. Turning it around in his hands. "In a dig down in, Thebes. My whole life Ive never found anything Keith, please tell me I found something!" With that keith clicked a button on the box, making it pop open and reveal a small piece of cloth. "Lance, I think you found something." 

 

Keith rushed the artifact to his boss, rambling about the markings on the paper, going on about seti the first. Lance pipped in "two things, who the hell was seti the first and second, was he rich?" Keith smiled. "He was the second pharaoh of the 19th dynasty, known to be the wealthiest pharaoh of them all." "Good, thats good! I like this fellow, I like him very much!" Keith continued analyzing the map, "look at the bottom, that would be the mark for hamunaptra." He boss turned to him, "oh please we are scholars not treasure hunters! All those stories are for tourist!" "Yes, yes I know all the sill blabber about the area being guarded by the curse of a mummy monster, but my research has lead me to believe that the city itself might have actually existed!" Lance looked up at keith. "Are we talking about the hamunaptra?" "Yes, the city of the dead!" While lance and keith went off on the idea of treasure, keiths boss started to set the map on fire. "Oh my goodness look at that!" He dropped the map on the floor, keith and lance both raced to put it out. "You've burnt it! You've burnt off a part of the lost city!" "Its for the best im sure. Most who have gone looking have never returned." The brothers would not give up so easily. Their search led them to a small prison, where a man supposedly has been in the lost city of hamunaptra. 

 

"Come come, step over the threshold." They walked into the prison, keith clinging to his brother. "You told me you got it on a dig down in thebes!" "My mistake!" "You lied to me! "I lied to you? I lie to everyone, what makes you so special?" Keith grew angrier with every word. "Lance you stole it from a drunk at some local pub." Keith dragged his brother to the cell door, "now what exactly is this man in prison for?" The warden looked up at him, "well this I do not know, but when he was asked, he said he was just looking for a good time." With that two guard dragged out a man with wild long hair, who was struggling against the two men, they shoved him up against the bars and slammed him in the back. "This is the man you stole it from?" "Yes so maybe we should be leav-" "who are you?" Shiro interrupted him, "and who's the broad?" Keith looked insulted. "Broad?" Lance cut him off before he could finish. "Well yes, im a sort of missionary spreading the good word, this is my brother,keith. " with that he pulled keith closer, "ask him about the box." Lance whispered. "um hello excuse me, we have found, your puzzle box and we have come to ask you about it." "No" was the reply they received, "no?" "No you came to ask me about hamunaptra." Lance attempted to shush him. Keith began to grow excited. "How did you know that the box protained to hamunaptra?" "Because thats where I was when i found it." Lance jumped in. "How so we know thats not a load of pigs swallow?" Shiro seemed to recognize him at that point. "Do I know you?" "No,no ive just got one of those faces." He was cut off bt by shiro punching him square in the nose. He received another kick from one of the guards. Keith stepped over his brother and came closer to shiro, ignoring what happened. "You where actually at hamunaptra." Shiro saw his opportunity, he smiled up at keith. "Yeah I was there." "You swear?" "Every damn day." "No I dont mean-" shiro cut him off. "I know what you mean, I was there. Creepy place, city of the dead." Keith perked up again. "Could, could you tell me how to get there?" Shiro gave him a look, "i mean the exact location?" "You wanna know." Keith got closer. "You really want to know?" "Yes!" Shiro motioned for keith to come closer. He did, shiro pulled keith chin closer to him and pulled keith right into a small kiss. "Then get me the hell out of here!" Keith sighed, surprised as to what just had happened. "Do it!" They pulled him away. "Where are they taking him?" The warren turned to him. "To be hanged, apparently he had a very good time!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Ill keep up with this piece now that I have more time. 
> 
>  
> 
> If you liked this work check out my others!


End file.
